evoL
by kaayy13
Summary: Kayleens Spending the Summer in LaPush.  She Loves Paul. She hasn't seen him or any of the boys in 2 years.  Paul imprinted on her best friend.  Then you add yet another imprinting shape shifter into the mix.       Note: I suck at summarys so please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Are you excited?" My mom asked quickly. "I guess". I mumbled. How could I be excited about leaving all my friends and family behind here in Seattle to go and see my other family in the middle of no where? Oh yea I'm definitely excited. The only good thing to come out of this was getting to see Paul. Paul, the last time I saw him was 2 years ago. 2 freaking years! People can change a lot over that time. Me for example turned 17, got my braces off and definitely got curvier. I looked at myself in the mirror, I'm pretty right? I started to have doubts. I have brown wavy hair and olive green eyes and lean body due to swimming 24/7. I'm fine. He won't think I'm ugly or anything. Its alllll good. I told myself reassuringly. I pushed my IPod headphones into my ears and blasted Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna, and drifted to sleep.  
About an hour and a half later my mother interrupted my nap by saying loudly "Were Here!". I sighed and shrugged out of the car and turned toward the house. "Are you gonna be okay? I mean you could just stay with other relatives or-" I cut her off. "I'll be fine mom!" I said reassuringly to her. "You don't give Aunt Emily or Uncle Sam a hard time now!" She said sternly "Yes mom." I sighed. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and pulled out of the dirt drive way and rounded the corner, out of sight. I turned to face the house. So here i was, in a house in the LaPush reservation in Washington for the summer while my mom went to somewhere in Alaska to go and research. I was left with my aunt and uncle that i have met only a handful of times. "This should be fun." I muttered under my breath. And I walked up to the cute little house and knocked on the door.

I was answered by my uncle, "Kayleen! I'm so glad to see your face again!" He said loudly. Not even a minute later Aunt Emily appeared behind me. "Kayleen!" She enveloped me in a hug like I haven't been gone for as long as I had. I started to feel guilty. "Sweetie! Come in, come in!" I walked past them and took in the small but cozy house. There were pictures of a bunch of people that I couldn't put names to covering all four walls. There was an opening in the back which I presumed to be the kitchen and a door which lead into the pantry. It was a small 2 level cottage, it was at the edge of the woods and just felt like home. "Your rooms upstairs" my aunt said interrupting my thoughts. "Thank you" I breathed. "This is beyond expectations.. Its.. Wow". Emily and Sam smiled and sent me upstairs to un-pack. I was almost done putting all my clothes in the little wooden dresser when i heard Sam yell " Kayleen, be down in 10 minutes to meet the guys." The  
guys? Oh yes, how could I forget. Paul, Jacob, Jared, Embry and Quil. The unnaturally huge _Quileute Tribe _ boys. They all were at least 6 feet tall. I wonder how much they've changed since I've seen them 2 summers ago. As soon as I finished my thought, I heard the door swing open downstairs and booming laughter. I smiled. I finished un-packing and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(AN- Hey guys! Sorry for the first chapter for being so short! I have to type these all on my iPod so they look super long on there and then they really aren't. Hahah any who, what do you think! Please review! This story is rated T for language. =P)**

I walked down the stairs and took in what I saw. It was a very intimidating sight. Four huge Quileute boys sat in the living room. They hadn't noticed my standing at foot of the stairs so I took in what I saw. I scanned the room. Jacob was leaning on the door frame talking to Jared. I could only make out two words Holy. Fuck. They're RIPPED! I screamed in my head. They definitely filled out, all four were pushing 6 and a half feet and were, as I said before, they were extremely muscular. I looked to my right and found Quil standing in the middle of the living room talking to a little girl who I've never seen before. She was extremely cute also, and I heard him trying to reason with her about something.  
I moved my eyes to the love seat pushed up against the wall and saw Paul. Dammmmn, he was definitely the hottest of the bunch. Did I mention that all of them chopped their hair off? I must say that they all looked a lot better than before.  
They all looked hot. Bottom line.

I heard someone trying to get into the house then Jacob moved out of the door way to reveal my best friend. (Well I guess you could call her just a friend because we lost touch about 6 months after I left.) I thought she saw me but she pushed past everyone and almost knocking the little girl over in the process to get to Paul. Not without getting dirty looks from Quil. His eyes lit up when he saw her. It was like he couldn't see anything but her. She got over to him and kissed him like it was the most natural thing. I felt my eyes start to water.  
Why was she kissing  
Why is he letting her  
Why are they  
What about us? That was the only sentence that I could make out in my head. One single tear fell and hit the old hardwood floor, then, as if he heard it, Jacob span around and looked straight at me.  
" KAYLEEN!" He yelled and ran over to me then squeezed me in a vice tight hug.  
" I... no ... breathe." was all I could manage to choke out.  
He pull me down, Laughing. He look over me and I raised an eyebrow at him. He put both hands up like he was innocent. Then he noticed.  
" Why are you crying?" He asked like I was the girl Quil was still talking to.  
" I'm just so happy to see you guys." I lied while wiping the tears away and glanced over at the two sitting on the forest green couch.  
"Oh well you don't have to cry over it!" Jared put in while hugging me.  
" I know Kayleen, you're such a girl!" Quil joked. I laughed and pulled him into a hug also.  
The little girl tugged on the brim of his shirt and he dropped me to face her. "What is it Claire?" He asked lightly.  
Claire, so that was her name. I noted mentally.  
She whispered something and then he nodded and said  
" Kayleen, this is Claire. Claire, Kayleen." She smiled. She said something else to him and then he picked her up and carried her out the door.  
"Umm okay, bye Quil!" I said sarcastically.  
" Don't take it too personally" Jake sighed  
" He does it to everyone" Jared added.  
" Oh, okay them so how have you guys-" I was cut off by some one hugging me from behind.  
I turned and faced a completely different Paul. He grew just as much as the rest of them and was now jacked also and had short hair. I met his eyes. Like I said before, definitely the hottest. I couldn't look at him any longer so I just looked at the pictures on the wall behind him.  
" Uhh hi Paul. What's up?" What's up! I yelled in my brain. You couldn't think of anything better than that? C'mon Kayleen!  
"Bubbles!" I knew that nik-name and voice. My old Best friend. Backstabbing son of a -  
I was pulled out of Paul's grip. She ran into me so hard that it knocked the wind out of my chest.  
"Hi..Nikki" I choked.  
"Kayleen Oh My God how are you? How long has it been? 2 Years? I can't believe we lost touch! I've missed you soo much! I.." She kept going on and on. I had pretty much zoned her out but someone brought me back to what was going on.  
"Uhh hello? Earth to Kayleen!" Paul was waving his hand in front of my face.  
" What? Oh yea sorry I zoned out." I said slightly embarrassed.  
Jake chuckled. I smacked his arm.  
He didn't even seem to notice.  
" I think that hurt me more than it hurt you." I said fake disappointed.  
We both laughed.  
Then Paul wrapped Nikki in his arms and I flinched.  
Jacob saw and put his hand on my shoulder.  
Then Naul (Nikki and Paul) walked right past us giggling and left. Now I can really find out what's going on.  
"What the fuck!" I asked the walls in frustration and ran my hands through my long brown hair.  
" Yeah there's nothing we can really do about those two. There attached at the hip 24/7." Jacob sighed and plopped down on the long navy blue couch.  
"There always this lovey-dovey" Jared added  
" And it's starting to get annoying." Jacob gave him a look.  
"How long?" I asked quietly.  
" I dunno. Ummm" He paused like he was counting in his head.  
"A year and a half" Jake finally said.  
" What?" I practically whispered. My head was spinning.  
They've been dating for a year and a half? And I blamed myself for losing touch with Nikki. That's why she stopped talking to me! She started dating Paul! She was on my last nerve now. How could she do that to me? She knew that Paul and I had feeling for each other. And that we were dating for like a week before I had to leave. It seemed that everyone was letting me down lately. I sighed.  
Then I realized that someone was missing.  
"Where's Embry?" I asked. He was always with Jacob, Jared and Quil. Weird.  
" With a girl he's been dating for a while." Jared stated while looking for the TV remote.  
" When did he become such a ladies' man?" I joked.  
" Well after Jared And Quil imprin-" Jake stopped and looked panicked at Jared.  
" He isn't" Jared said, trying to cover for Jakes mistake.  
"This is his first girlfriend in a while." He quickly added. Jake sent Jared a look that said 'Thanks' and he nodded.  
" Oh. Well okay, that was kinda awkward." I said while looking down.  
" Yeaaaa" Jared said while dragging out the 'a'.  
Not even a minute later Quil walked back in.  
" Oh hey Quil. Long time no see." I said while smiling.  
He smiled and leaned on the door frame just like Jake had earlier.  
" Its Claire's 5th birthday tomorrow and were having a party and a bonfire, you wanna come?" He asked me.  
"Yea, should be fun! I'll just run it past Emily and Sam-" Cut off again!  
" You wont have to because they'll be there too!" Quil said confidently.  
" Oh okay then. I'll see you there then.!" I smiled  
" It starts at 5!" He yelled because he was already out the door.  
I turned to face Jake and Jared but they were already absorbed in the TV watching nothing but the food channel. Nothing but appropriate. Then I had an idea.

"Hey do you guys want me to make bacon and eggs for you guys?" I really shouldn't have asked because I already knew the answer.

"YES!" They both answered at the same time, their attention pulling away from the food that they couldn't eat on the T.V. to the food they might just get made for them.

"Under one condition!" I loved tormenting them.

"And what is that?" Jacob said confused. While Jared just gave me a look.

"You guys have to clean everything up afterwards!" I smiled slyly.

The looks on their faces were hilarious. They thought I was kidding.

"Fine I guess I won't make anything!" I said while going to sit on the couch.

I didn't even get to sit down until Jacobs arm caught me and in one motion pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Okay, okay! Ill cook Ill cook!" I laughed. I got to the kitchen and started to make the two bottomless pits scrambled eggs and bacon.

Once it was almost done I could hear them getting restless. I giggled and yelled "COME AND GET IT!"

They were there in 2 seconds flat. I smiled and after they ate, I watched them struggle to clean up after.

This is going to be a good summer. I thought to myself.

And with that walked over to the couch and on flickered the food channel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! There all SM! Except for all my OC's.**

**AN: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3. This is in Nikki's point of view. **

**And for people who were asking, the title is Love spelt backwards. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 -  
nikkis P.O.V ( evoL )

I can remember it like it was yesterday. My best friend left me to go  
back to Seattle. I was stuck here in the muggy mist of LaPush. The  
waves from the quiet, abandoned beach was all you could hear for miles.  
All of my friends that I had been hanging out with had just up  
and left the Rez. ( Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jacob). I was staying with Sam (Kayleens uncle)  
and his fiancé Emily. But as soon as the boys left so did Sam. So I stayed with Emily for that time because I didn't feel like going home.. Ever.  
"Hey Nikki!" A familiar voice called for my name and I knew who it was  
from the cracks in his voice.  
"Seth!"  
"Oh my gosh how are it's been too long" Seth said while smiling.  
"I know we have to catch up!" I told him as we both sat on the couch.  
We talked for hours and it seemed for those two lonely months he was my  
only friend. I could trust him with my life. We talked about how the  
boys left and how we were both deserted completely. Seth mentioned something about some stupid myth about wolves or something like that  
but we both laughed at the idea.  
" So where do you think they disappeared to?" Seth sounded concerned.  
Because he wanted to know what I was thinking.  
"I don't know but I've been worried about them. I mean what if  
they're, you know 'druggies'!" I shuddered at the idea.  
" I don't think they would be that stupid Nikki, besides Sam's with  
them. I think they're a tad bit more matured..."  
"Well, I hope you're right!" I heard the sounds of an old rusty car  
pull up into the dirt driveway.  
" That's my ride" Seth said almost depressed.  
"See you later?" I really hated when he left I felt alone.. Scared  
almost. Like something was watching me 24/7. I forget about the feeling  
when I would be with Seth but as soon as he walked out the door it was  
back. That was the last conversation me and Seth had for weeks. I  
didn't know what happened. It seemed almost as if in a blink of an eye  
everyone I knew was gone.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of what I thought was  
Seth's old rusty truck. I sprinted to the window in hopes of finding  
my best friend comes out of the truck, only to find the old  
mailman slipping today's newspaper into the mailbox.  
"Ugh"  
I was mad. Everyone was gone. But I did have Emily. I walked down the  
old rickety stairs to the smells of fresh cooked eggs, the way she  
always made them. Perfectly sunny side up with two strips of crunchy  
bacon on the side. Just the way I liked it.  
"Thanks for the breakfast Emily. It's so nice of you to let me stay  
for this long." She was quiet. Solid almost. She ran her fingers  
through her long dark hair and turned slowly towards me. I could see a  
silent tear in her eye.  
"Emily are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"No ." "That's it?" Just a no from the women who almost always had  
something to say. Little did I know that she was worried.  
" It's Sam, he hasn't called me and I don't know how he is or where  
or"- I cut her off.  
"He's going to be okay."  
As soon as I went to reach out to Emily I heard a car door shut from  
outside. Emily's face lit up so bright you could barely notice the  
scar that covered half of her face.  
" They're... They're back! "She said with a burst of joy and  
happiness. On the outside I kept it cool but on the inside I was  
jumping up and down like a little 2 year old who just got a lollipop  
or something . Emily and I both ran for the door. We squeezed  
through it simultaneously and our jaws dropped.  
"Whoa" was all I could get out of my mouth. The boys did not look like  
themselves At all. They have rippling muscles throughout their bodies  
and oh fuck none of them had shirts on. I stared in disbelief. They  
all go out of the car one by one each pushing each other around and  
chuckling. I let Emily greet the boys first. They all came up to me  
slowly expect for Paul who was still trying to talk to Emily.  
"Oh... my... My god! You guys work out much lately?" I was in  
shock ! And then it dawned on me!  
"Steroids!" I said to myself.  
" What?" I heard Jared say in a deep voice that I didn't recognize.  
"What? Oh nothing just talking to myself.. Again."  
" HAHA! Cute Nikki. same old same old huh!"  
"Yea well I've had lots of time to talk to myself with all you guys  
gone."  
Jake chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. Almost as if he was embarrassed.  
"I just can't believe how good you guys look!" I added to break the tension.  
" You too I mean what did you, like grow?"  
"Very funny Embry!"  
I was only about 5'2". Compared to these 6"7 giants I was just a little  
short Italian girl who followed them all around.  
"Okay how about some breakfast boys?" The roar of the 17 year old sexy  
guys filled me with joy it was good to have them back. We all piled  
into the house. As I walked in I tripped over the ledge that had been  
sticking out of that door for so long now. My first thought was oh  
shit here we go. Embarrass yourself in front of the sexy beasts Nikki.  
But before I could hit the floor a pair of hot (108 degree) tender  
arms caught me.  
"Careful now." he told me softly. Then I looked up at him and gazed  
into his dark brown eyes as he looked into mine.  
"Paul!"  
And that's where it all began!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a year since Paul imprinted on me. To find out about all  
them being wolves was hard for me to take In at first but I got used  
to it after a while. And I eventually learned that it wasn't steroids  
that made them all sexy and shit it was because they were wolves.  
Giant wolves that guarded the perimeter of Forks, Washington. I was  
never alone anymore I was always with my one true love Paul. I was  
happy now and had nothing to worry about. The only bad part was that I  
couldn't tell anyone about the Quileute tribe. I was most worried  
about kayleen. She would be coming back in less than 3 weeks and she  
has no idea about the wolves or the tribe.

it had been weeks and everything was great. I had just made Paul's  
favorite snack... Scoops with cream cheese. I will never understand how  
he eats that shit. Right when I was about to turn into Paul's room  
when I heard him and Jared talking about some Ginger named Victoria. I  
came to conclusions too quickly and stormed away and left his food on  
the floor outside of the door. of course with his newly improved  
senses he heard me stomping Away. He swiftly came outside of the Door  
and turned me around carefully.  
" Babe, what's wrong?" I could see Jared peeking out of the room to  
find out what was going on.  
" Who's Victoria and why are you guys always talking about her! Is she  
pretty? Is she some whore who wants to let her hormones loose?  
I could hear Jared's muffled laughter in the background. Paul gave him an  
incredibly dirty look.  
" Nikki listen to me it's not like that! She's... I can't tell you...  
alpha's orders."  
" I... I can't believe this."  
I stormed away as Paul watched me like he couldn't do anything. I mean  
I understand the whole alpha's orders but i thought he could tell me  
everything. I thought being imprinted on would let me know just a  
little more in my boyfriends life. I decided to sleep it off.

When I woke from my nap Paul was at the end of my bed like always.  
"Okay babe listen, I talked to Sam and asked if I could tell you and  
he lifted the rules a little bit. But you need to understand that this  
is secret stuff and you have to tell no one outside of the pack."  
" I promise." he held me tightly and told me he was going to war with  
'Vampires'. My jaw dropped.  
"V... vampires?" I stuttered.  
"Yes and a close family friend... Bella swan needs protection and we  
have to keep this "Victoria" girl away so were all safe." I hugged him  
tightly in his warm embrace and knew I was safe. (Even though I just  
found out that vampires are real too!)

Days had gone by and Paul was constantly on patrol. I sort of missed  
making his gross snack he liked. so I decided to make it and give it  
to him while he was on patrol. I walked up to the border of forks town  
and the reservation since it wasn't far from the house. I have never  
seen my boyfriend In wolf form yet so I sort of lost my breathe when I  
walked up to the huge wolves. I knew immediately which one was Paul by  
his chocolate brown eyes. I threw his snack at him to catch in his mouth.  
Which he did very well. I was amazed by the size of them all. The big  
black wolf I could tell was Sam because he was the biggest and the  
alpha! All of a sudden it got real still and none of the wolves moved.  
Paul nudged me to go away. I wasn't sure what was happening but I  
didn't think it was good. Paul kept nudging me until I was at least 30  
paces away from him.  
"Uhm.. PAUL!" I was scared. I saw an extremely fast moving red figure  
from a distance. The wolves turned on a dime and started to run  
towards it. I was petrified. For some reason all of the wolves were  
gone except Paul. I don't know why but he stayed with me until they got  
back.  
It was late that night when the boys and Paul had told me that  
Victoria was the one that came so close to me.  
" but you're safe now."  
"Good..." I said still shocked.  
Paul pulled me by the arm and dragged me up to his room.  
"I have to tell you something babe."  
"Ok what is it?" I said nervously.  
I'm leaving for two weeks to go see my family in Canada."  
"Your... you're leaving me here.. I have to deal with kayleen coming  
home All alone.. !" I was on the edge.  
" I'll be back the same time kayleen gets back. Just look for me when  
everyone meets up at the house for kayleen coming home."  
"But two weeks... Away from you... I don't know if I-  
I was cut off by the touch of his soft lips colliding with mine.  
"I love you Nicolette"  
whenever he used my full name I got the chills. Because that's how I  
knew he really loved me.  
"I love you too Paul." he walked away silently.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**  
it had been two weeks which meant that it was the day Paul was coming back. At this point  
Kayleen was just a friend. I wanted to see him so bad! Everyone's cars  
were parked in the dirt driveway outside of the house. Ran into the  
house and saw no one but my Paul that I hadn't seen in two weeks! I  
ran right up to him and kissed him like no one was there because to  
me, kayleen and everyone else were just blurs.

**AN: Soooooooo? What did you guys think? The next chapter is going to be in Kayleens point of view. =) **

**Reviews are appreciated. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the OC's!**

**AN: I want to apologize in advance for the pelling mistakes in here! My spell check isnt working so I tryed my best to fix all the mistakes. Well enjoy!**

Kayleens P.O.V.

I woke up to a foggy Thursday morning a decided to take a walk to the  
First Beach. I shrugged on a coat and boots over my grey Aero jumpsuit  
and went to find my aunt. I found her cooking as always and told her I  
was going for a walk. All she did was nod. Weird, I thought. Something  
must be bothering her. I sighed. It'd probably be best to leave her  
alone.  
I walked out and when I got on to the path that led to where I was  
going , I let my mind wander.  
So Nikki and Paul were dating now? Thats cool, iImean im glad shes  
happy, they both deserve to be but it was like, talk about a  
backstabber! She shoulnt have just gone and not told me, she could  
have at least asked... But as I thought about it I would have probably  
done the same thing. I sighed yet again. I was about half way to the  
beach. Then something dawned on me.  
Shit! What do I get Claire for her birthday? What would a 5 year old  
want? I asked myself. A barbie? Or is that older? Makeup? Nahh shes to  
young. Then an idea popped into my head, a dollhouse! Perfect.  
I smiled at my cleverness.  
I could talk to emily about it and we could just combine our gifts.!  
Ill just run it by Quil and-

I was snapped from my thoughts as I tripped over a something and  
tumbled down a small hill and landed face first onto the sand.  
"Oh Fuck ouch" I muttered as turned to sit on my butt.  
"Shit." Was all that came out of my mouth I was trying (but failing)  
to wipe the sand off me. When I realized I had blood on my hands. I  
touched my forehead. "Fuck" I said while realizing that was where the  
blood was comming from. My head was pounding. I was starting to get  
dizzy and seeing blue dots. I was going to pass out and I knew it. I  
stumbled back up the slope while putting pressure to my head. I got to  
the top shortly and started walking. Of course I had to be näive and  
not bring my cellphone. I wasnt paying attention to anything until I  
heard a faint growl comming from the woods to my right.  
Must be the blood loss. Im imagining things, I know it. I reassured  
myself and kept walking until me, being the natural clumsy person I  
am, fell again. I was in the middle of the path, not even a mile from  
the house.  
I read that when your in a life threatining situation the most  
important thing for you to do was to have postivie thoughts. But I  
just couldnt do It. I assumed the worst. I tried to get up but I didnt  
have the energy to do so and I knew it. All I could do was lay there  
looking up at the sky. Nobody knew where I was, or where I was even  
going in the first place. By the time they even come looking for me I  
might have lost too much blood or I would be somethings dinner. I  
listed the possibilities and I started to cry. I saw a flash of silver  
and heard something rustle in the trees right before everything went  
black.  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Emilys P.O.V.  
Maybe shes mad at me? I thought about how Kayleen had left so suddenly  
this morning. She had left at 11 and it was now 2. A three hour walk?  
I dont think so. I reached for the phone that was connected to the  
wall as I dialed her number. I rang twice before I realized that it  
was sitting on the table. I sighed. I will give her an hour and then  
Ill send someone to go and look for her.

An hour has passed and now im worried.  
"Jared, honey, can you come here please?" I asked him. He nodded and  
pryed himself out of Kims arms. He made his way to the kitchen.  
" Hey Em, whats up?" He popped the 'p'.  
"Kayleen went for a walk around 11 this morning and she hasnt come  
back. Can you go and make sure shes okay?"  
"Yea of course. Ill be back in a half an hour." he stated. I smiled  
and watched as everyone filed out of my small little house to go to  
the Blacks. I remembered there was a small bonfire tonight, so I told  
Jared to bring Kayleen back with him. I returned to washing the dishes  
in the now, empty house.  
She was fine. I reassured myself. Shes 17. She can handle herself.  
Five minutes later, I had my back faced to the front door when I heard  
Embry come in. He was just returning from patrol.  
"Hey Embry. How was patrol? I said while not turning around.  
" Uh-Em-Emi-Emily" He said stuttering. Something was up.  
"Embry whats-" I turned around to find him shirtless holding a passed  
out, and bloody Kayleen.  
I shrieked in terror. I got over to them and ordered Embry to put her  
on the couch, get the first aid kit and explain to me EXACTLY what  
happend.

"-And then I found her about a half mile from here on the first beach  
path, passed out." He compleated.  
" Okay Okay. Fine. Go." I muttered numbly while cleaning out the gash  
on her leg.  
"Im not going anywhere. Your too busy to take care of this yourself."  
He said firmly.  
I sighed. He was right.  
" Ill go and finish in the kitchen." He said while shrugging a shirt  
on. I caught his arm and pulled him into a hug.  
" Thank you Embry. Im so glad you found her." I let go of him smiling.  
Just then Jared walked in.  
" Hey did she come home or-" he saw her on the couch. " Oh" was all he  
said.  
I explained to him and told him he should head to the Blacks and tell  
them that Kayleen and I wont be there. He nodded and drove off. I put  
a new ice pack on Kayleens head and sighed. How much trouble could one  
girl get in? I wondered.  
An hour and 3 ice packs later, Kayleen was starting to stir. Embry had  
left 45 minutes ago so all I could do was hope she would have enough  
energy to get her self upstairs and into bed.  
Not even a minute later my question was answered by Sam comming  
through the front door, looking frantic.  
" Is she okay? Embry told me what happend." He said with a concerned  
look on his face as he glanced at Kayleen.  
"Shes fine, shes just going to have to sleep it off. But its going to  
hurt. Alot." As soon as I finished my sentence I heard 2 pained howls  
from the woods.  
"That was Jared and Embry." Sam sighed. " They're worried but glad  
shes okay." he added softly. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Take her to her room will you?"  
"Whatevers best." He smiled and carried Kayleen upstairs. I looked  
around and started to clean up and get some asprin ready for Kayleen  
for tommorow. "What a day." I said sighing. I was so tired. And all I  
wanted to do was sleep.

**AN: Hey guys reveiws are appreciated! **

**I just wanted to say that I had ALOT of fun writing in Emilys P.O.V.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own my O.C.s!**

**AN: Hey guys! Please answer the poll on my profile! And I might Have a new story but I'm not completely sure yet. R&R Please!**

**Chapter 5  
**  
I woke up in my room of Emily's and Sam's house with the worst headache  
I've had in a long time. I pulled my covers off me and made my way to  
the kitchen.  
" Hi honey. How'd you sleep?" Emily's asked while handing me two small  
pills.  
" What happened to me? I only remember trying to get home and I couldn't  
and I thought I was going to die.-" My eyes started to water. Emily's  
saw and pulled me into a hug.  
" But your fine now honey and that's all that matters." She cooed.  
" How did I get here? Who found me?" I urged. I had to thank this  
person for my life.  
" Uhh.. Embry. Embry found you." She looked distressed.  
All of the sudden, a wave of pain came over me and I had to sit down.  
" You can't go to the Blacks tonight Kayleen. You're in too much pain."  
Emily said  
"No! I can! Just wait for the aspirin to kick in." I was pretty much  
begging now.  
" Okay fine. But if you're not good by 8, than you're not going." She said  
sternly.  
" Yes Auntie." I smiled.  
"Can I go for a walk? I'm kind of bored."  
" Not alone that's for sure!" She said with a hint of worry in her eyes.  
" Okay well ill just get someone to go with." I sighed and pulled out  
my phone. Who should I text? Then I realized that I haven't talked to  
Seth since I got here. Good old Seth. He was the same age as me, but  
he looked older( just like all the other boys) due to his height and  
muscles. Seth had to be one of the nicest kids I knew.  
I texted him and he told me he would meet me in an hour. So I took a shower  
and got dressed and put my hair in a messy bun. I wasn't trying to  
impress anyone. I waved bye to Emily and Sam and walked out to Seth  
leaning against his old pickup truck. Damnn he was hotter than I  
remember. He raised an eyebrow. I blushed, he saw me checking him out.  
Oh crap. Just then he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. But I didn't  
mind. I had missed him so much. I still couldn't believe that I was  
actually seeing him again.  
"Kayleen!" Emily ruined the hug by bursting through the front door.  
" Take these in 4 hours." She reminded me and smiled. "Hey Seth."  
"Hi Em." He nodded.  
Well its 2 now so Ill take these at 6. I thought. I set an alarm on my  
phone.  
" So what do you want to do?" Seth urged.  
" It's really up to you. I hit my head yesterday so anything that  
doesn't involve any thinking is good."  
He just laughed and we climbed in his car. " So how's life?" I attempted  
to start a conversation.  
" Good. Hectic, but good." He smiled.  
"Why hectic?" I asked confused.  
" What is this, 20 questions?" He joked.  
" I guess it is.! It's your turn."  
"Okay.." He was trying to think of something. As we pulled onto the  
highway.  
" What's your parents names?" He asked randomly.  
Family. Family had always been a tough subject for me. Me and my mom  
were fine it's just that, my dad went out of the picture a long, long  
time ago. He left us when I was five. He just took everything and  
left. And I absolutely hated him for that. And I never ever wanted to  
speak to him again. I balled my hands into fists. Seth noticed my  
anger and cleared his throat.  
" Are you okay? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." He  
looked concerned.  
" Yea. I uh.. I'd like to skip that question." I said quickly.  
" Ok. Your turn." He said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.  
" what's your favorite color?" I kept it simple.  
"Royal Blue." He said while smiling.  
"My turn!" He spoke like a excited child.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
I blushed. What are you the King of awkwardness today Seth?  
He smiled deviously at me. Damn kid.  
" Yea uhmm. Not at the moment." I could feel the heat rising in my  
cheeks.  
"Why not?" He asked confused. " You're really pretty."  
" I believe it's my turn Mr. Clearwater!" I smirked at my clever change  
of subject. He nodded.  
" Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked while smiling. Let's see how he  
likes it!  
"Not at the moment." He smirked. I never realized how cute Seth  
actually was until now. I bit my lip (An unfortunate nervous habit  
of mine.) He ran his hand threw his newly chopped brown hair. Must be  
his nervous habit. I glanced out the window.  
" So uhh.. Where are we going?" I asked trying to break the tension.  
" Uh well were going to go to the mall." He laughed nervously. "Unless  
you don't want to i mean we could turn around." He added quickly. "No  
no its fine, just what exit was the mall off?"  
" 30b" Be stated. "why? What's that sign say?"  
I looked. And my jaw dropped " Exit 37A: Next right." I quoted the  
sign word for word.  
" Fuck!" He said while getting into the right lane.  
" Seth! You're the one driving! Why weren't you paying attention! I'm  
calling Sam!" I reached for my phone.  
" No!" He said while grabbing my phone from me. His hands were hot!  
Like temperature wise. "Seth your..your hands are like, hot!" I said  
worried.  
" Why thank you Kayleen." He said while trying to hide a smile. "  
Seth! It's not funny! Are you sick!" I asked him.  
"You sound like my mom! And I'm fine Kayleen it runs in family." He  
said dryly. Like it was rehearsed.  
We pulled into the next exit.  
"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Seth stated.  
"Shocker! Seth you never stop eating!" I said while smacking his arm.  
Ow that hurt. Note to self: don't try to hit Seth. It hurts you more  
than it hurts him.  
We pulled into a subway.  
" Mmmmm. I love Subway." I said while stepping out of the car. By this  
time people were staring to stare at Seth.  
" Me too." He said while smiling and holding the door open for me. We  
were in line to order when these two girls walked in behind us and  
started checking out Seth. A pang of jealousy shot me. I could hear  
them. Not like they were trying to hide it. And Seth, being a guy, was  
completely oblivious to what was happening.  
" Damn look at this kid." The red head muttered.  
I mentally chuckled at how unnaturally red her hair actually was. She  
looked like a cherry. The other girls hair was so bleached it looked  
white.  
" I know I might just have to talk to him." The 'blonde' said  
seductively. That's when I saw Seth get tense. I knew he was listening  
too.  
" Nuh uh! I saw him first! I get dibs." The cherry head spoke the last  
part in an even more seductive tone.  
" Well go together and see which one he likes the best." The 'blonde'  
spoke.  
" Deal." I could see the red head smile.  
Both of them just looked like trashy hookers. We still had 2 people in  
front of us. There was no getting out of this. I could hear them  
walking up to us. I gulped.  
Just then Seth turned to me, I was about to say lets bail but I was  
shocked when he put his hand on my cheek and put his lips on mine.  
What was he doing? Then it dawned on me. I started kissing him back.  
So here is the scene. Me and my best friend making out, in a subway, in  
the middle of nowhere. And I must say, I liked it. Seth's lips were so  
warm and inviting, the way they moved in sync with mine. I wrapped my  
arms around his neck to pull myself up to him so he wouldn't have to  
bend down anymore. (I may be 5'6" but i was nothing compared to  
this 6'3" Quileute.) And he rested both hands on my hips and pulled me  
closer to him. I fully enjoyed kissing him. And I was kind of  
disappointed when he pulled away. He looked me directly in the eyes  
and smiled. Wow.  
" Awe shit." The Cherry girl sighed.  
" I think that's his girlfriend..." the white haired girl said while  
pointing at me.  
" No shit, Emma." The red head spoke sourly. And they got in the last  
place in line. Seth looked away from me and ordered for the both of us  
while he had his arm protectively around my waist. We got our food and  
walked out. As soon as the doors shut to the car Seth and I bursted  
out into laughter.  
" Oh god. That was great." I wheezed as my sides started to hurt for  
laughing for too long. "Did you see the look on their faces? Haha  
Priceless." He smiled ear to ear. I winked at him and took a bite of  
my salad. And we started to drive out of the parking lot.  
" Hey look!" Seth said while tilting his chin forward. "There they  
are."  
I flipped them off and laughed as we drove out onto the highway. We  
may have left the Subway, but I wanted to make sure that wasn't the  
last time that I kissed that boy.  
Just then my alarm went off. Seth smiled and handed me his soda. I  
nodded and popped the two pills in my mouth and took a sip of it. I  
cringed. I must say that he tasted really good..

No Kayleen! He's your best friend! He may be hot and taste good but he  
is nothing more than a friend! I was yelling at myself, that cant be  
good.  
I let out a small laugh. Seth looked over.  
" What's so funny?" He asked looking very interested.  
" Just thinking about how convincing that was back at the restaurant."  
Bad lie Kayleen. Way to bring back the awkwardness.  
" Well I must say you put on a pretty good act Miss. Kayleen." He  
winked.  
Who said it was an act. I thought.  
" What?" Seth said shocked.  
" What?" Shit did I say that out loud?  
" Nothing" He said while blushing. At least I thought he was. I  
couldn't tell because his russet skin and the fact that it was getting  
dark didn't help.  
" Lets finish 20 questions!" I suggested.  
"Mmk" was all he said.  
" Okay so its my turn. Hmmm What's your favorite animal?"  
He froze but then quickly relaxed.  
" I'd have to say a wolf."  
" Interesting choice." I said while laughing.  
" Okay well it's my turn now, What your favorite animal?"  
"Hmm I'd have to go with a goldfish."  
"Wow that original." He said sarcastically.  
" I just don't like wolves that all."  
" What? Why!" He was taking it too personally.  
" Seth calm down! I just don't like animals that travel in packs. That's  
all! I always feel outnumbered and helpless." I confessed.  
" Well don't take it out on the wolves they are nice and good people!"  
He froze completely. What was he talking about?  
"People Seth? C'mon. Let's be rational here." I patted him on the  
shoulder. He looked relived. This kids crazy! I chuckled at him. Then  
we passed the LaPush welcome sign.  
" Almost home!" I squeaked. It was 730. And we were just I'm time for  
Claries birthday party.  
"Okay! Final question!" I said in an announcer type voice  
" Ready?" I asked. He nodded as we pulled down the Black's street.  
" How'd you like kissing me?" I asked curiously.  
Seth glanced at me then out the window then out the windshield.  
" Uhh.. were here!" He said while running his hand through his hair.  
And jumping out of the truck.  
"Lucky timing Clearwater. Lucky timing." I muttered under my breath as  
I got out of the truck to join the party.

**AN: Reviews are appreciated! Thank you guys all for reading! Embrys coming into the story soon! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Here is chapter 6! R&R please! **

**And I just wanted to thank all of you for your nice reviews! **

Chapter6

I slammed the door of Seth's pickup truck closed and shoved my hands  
in to my sweatshirt pocket. I knocked on the small red house's front  
door and was answered by Jacob.  
"Hey Kayleen! It's about time you joined us!" He smurked while giving me  
a hug with one arm.  
I laughed as he slung one muscular arm over my shoulders. I was  
shocked when our bare skin touched. He was hot like Seth too. Hmm  
weird. I pushed the feeling of suspicion aside when we arrived in the  
back yard. Quil came up to me and hugged me.  
" Kayleen! I'm so glad you made it! How's your head feeling? I heard  
about what happened yesterday."  
" I'm feeling better. Thanks for asking." I shot Jacob a look and he  
smiled.  
" Speaking of yesterday, where's Embry? I want to thank him." I hadn't  
seen him since I got here which was totally out of character for him.  
" He's with Emma. They'll be here in a little while." Quil said while  
looking for Claire.  
Why did that name sound familiar? Could it be the girl from Subway?  
Nahh. What are the chances.? He spotted her nodded to Jake and I and  
walked away.  
" While you're waiting for Embry to get here, chill with me!" Jake  
offered and I laughed and followed him to the food table.  
Jake was stacking his plate with food. He was on his second plate when  
I looked up at him.  
" Jacob, you can get more after your done with that! My god! You eat  
more than Seth!" I guess I should have expected that due to Jake being  
2x bigger than Seth. But I just said the first thing that came to my  
mind. Sometimes, well most of the time actually, it gets me in  
trouble. But that was me and there was nothing I could do about that.  
He sighed and we walked over to the fire. As soon as we sat down Seth  
plopped down right next to me.  
" Hey." I smiled.  
" Hey, long time no see." He winked and started to shovel down his  
food just like Jake was doing on my left. Soon after, I was bored and  
got up and walked in the house to look for Emily. I found her where  
she always was, in the kitchen.  
" Hey Em, do you need help wrapping that?" I offered as I saw her  
struggle to wrap the doll house we were giving Claire.  
" Yes please!" She handed me the tape. She folded the sides a pointed  
to where I should place the clear strips. We high fived and laughed  
when we finished. I glanced at the clock. 8:55. Already? Jeeeez! I  
wondered if Embry was here yet. I walked outside and saw Embry and  
his girlfriend sitting by the fire.  
I gasped when I realized that it WAS the girl from subway. Oh, Seth  
was going to get a kick out of this. They weren't looking in my  
direction so I walked up to them and as soon as I was about to tap  
Embrys shoulder a hand grabbed my upper arm and the other covered my  
mouth. I panicked and starting screaming but the person let go when we  
got to the front of the house. I turned around and looked at my  
Kidnapper.  
" Seth! What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me! I thought I was  
being-" I was cut off by Seth crashing his lips onto mine. I was  
shocked at first but quickly started to kiss him back. The only thing  
I could think of was Paul. I had done this with Paul. This is where  
our relationship stopped because I had to leave. And I must have  
crushed him. He'd been on the rebound for a year and a half!  
I couldn't do that to Seth. I couldn't hurt him like that.  
I put my hands on his chest and started to push him away. I'm sure he  
was letting me push him because he was just all muscle.  
" Seth... Stop." I tried to push him off.  
He didn't budge.  
"Seth! Get off of me!" I started to raise my voice and that's when he  
realized that I didn't want to continue.  
" What's wrong?" He looked hurt but mostly worried.  
" I.. I can't do this Seth. I...I'm.. I'm sorry." I said while stuttering  
while backing up because Seth had started to shake.  
" What the FUCK, Kayleen?" He yelled while grabbing my right upper  
arms and shaking me lightly.  
"What wrong?" He asked eagerly.  
" Seth your hurting me, stop." My eyes started to water. There was  
going to be a nasty bruise there. I said mentally, as he squeezed  
harder.  
All of the sudden, he let go and started to shake even more than  
before. I was about to say something but my mouth was too dry to  
speak, and I was frozen with fear. He shoot daggers at me with his  
eyes and turned for the woods. And like that, he was gone. I started  
to silently cry.  
"What did I do." I said quietly while trying to wipe the tears away.

I don't know how long I stood there but my phone broke the silence.  
10? Already? Time for my pills. I felt like a fucking drug addict! I  
huffed and started walking to Emily's and Sam's. I really didn't care if  
my Aunt had brought pills with her to the party. I needed time to  
clear my head out and  
think. It was only a  
five minute walk though, but that's better than nothing. I sighed.  
The entire walk back, I could feel something watching me, and that  
totally freaked me out. Whatever it was, it could probably smell  
fear. Because I know that I must have reeked of it.

Embrys P.O.V  
Emma had left Claire's party about an hour ago and I had been bored  
ever since. I almost felt distanced from the pack now that I had Emma.  
Maybe because they believed that I imprinted on her. Why would they  
think this? Because I told them I did. I mean, what are the chances  
that I ever meet my imprintee? All of them were taken! Jared, Alex,  
Quil and Sam all imprinted! It just wasn't fair. So, I lied. And it  
didn't bother me at all. Because to be honest, I was jealous. Yea that's  
right. I'm not going to lie about it either. I was jealous that I  
hadn't imprinted yet. It helped that I am better than most when it came  
to hearing and sharing thoughts when phasing, so, I could lie and they  
would never know.  
I smiled at my thoughts.  
Just then Jacob snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Stop moping around Embry! Just because Emma left doesn't mean you  
should sit around doing nothing." He was right.  
We all decided to go play football.  
Should be fun, I thought.  
Right when the game was about to start Emily interrupted.  
" Embry can I ask a favor of you?" She said in her motherly voice. I  
must say, Emily has acted like more of a mother than my actual mother  
has. My real mom thought I was going through a phase and she always  
yelled at me for not being home, because I spent almost all of my time  
with the pack, which she thinks, is a gang.  
" Yea sure Em. What's up?" I asked while the guys started up the game  
without me.  
" Kayleen and Seth left about 30 minutes ago and I was wondering if  
you could go and make sure she's okay." She said bracing for a no.  
" But she's with Seth! What could happen?" She wasn't going to really  
make me go and check on those two was she?  
" well how about this, you phase and just go catch up to them and just  
make sure she's not alone or hurt. Again." She searched my face.  
I flashed back to when I found her. She was completely out but she  
still, somehow, looked peaceful. Almost like she was actually dead.  
That what scared me the most. When I picked her up, she was so limp  
and helpless. And that for some reason, pissed me off. A lot. I was so  
glad that I found her. She just curled up into my chest because she  
was like ice. Like a filthy bloodsucker. I shook my head to clear my  
thoughts.  
" Umm yea sure Emily. I'll be back in 10." I said while lifting my  
shirt over my head and heading for the woods.  
I phased and immediately started to hear the voice of Seth.  
"Seth? Why aren't you with Kayleen?"  
"Don't even start about her Embry. I'm so done."  
"What happened?" He showed me their conversation before he stormed off.  
"Oh that's rough."  
"Yea. I've never been that close to phasing unintentionally before. I  
was so angry." I could hear the sadness and anger in his voice.  
"I just didn't wan to hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if that  
happened."  
I nodded.  
"SETH WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" A third voice came in and I cringed when  
I realized that it was Sam. And he was angry.  
"S..Sh..She went back to your house about t..t..ten minutes ago." Seth  
stuttered.  
"Embry you phase back and go make sure she's alright and bring her back  
to Jake's. Seth and I need to have little talk."  
Seth cringed.  
I got about a mile away and phased near a road. I felt bad for Seth.  
Even though it was kind of his fault. I mean, why would he leave a  
girl in the middle of the woods who almost got a concussion yesterday!  
"Dumbass." I muttered as I got to the road and started walking in the  
middle of it, knowing there were no cars near, due to my new and  
improved hearing. Not even a minute later, I heard footsteps coming  
from the opposite direction and I looked up and saw the most amazingly  
beautiful girl I could have ever imagined. It almost felt like my body  
was detached from my mind and I wasn't there anymore. I couldn't see  
anything but this fragile girl standing only 20 feet from me. She had  
dark green eyes and brown curly hair that framed her face. She wasn't  
the tannest person, but she was still not pale. She was gorgeous.  
I had imprinted. For real.  
Then I saw her facial expression change to happy to terrified in less  
then a second as she looked at something behind me.  
But I didn't bother to look back. Well frankly, I couldn't stop staring  
at her, taking in her beauty.  
The last thing I remember is hearing her ear piercing scream, a shot  
of pain, before it all went black. 

**AN: I know! Kind of a cliff hanger! Haha Well this is the first time I wrote in Embrys Point of view! How'd I do?**

**Reviews are appreciated! =)**


	7. Authors Note!

**AN:** Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter and I'm really sorry about that! I just have had no time what so ever to write but I WILL be updating very soon! I really have changed the plot line so much that I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but I do have a general idea. So, please PM me with your ideas that maybe I could pop in =) thank you guys for reading my story! I'm very lucky to have readers like you guys, so the next chapter is coming up very soon and its probably one of my favorites. =) Please recommend this story to other readers! ;D

Love you all!

Kayleen

P.S. Does anyone know any good Taylor Lautner fan fictions? I have found some but they weren't very interesting. Thanks.!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Kayleens POV

When I finally got to my Aunts house I shut the door and locked it  
quickly. I hated the feeling of something watching me. I threw my  
phone on the couch and peeled the silver backing off a pill package.  
Don't get me wrong, I really liked Seth. But I couldn't start a  
relationship with him if I was only here for the summer.  
Like what happened with Paul.  
**XXXXXFLASHBACK TO THE LAST DAY IN LAPUSH XXXXXX**  
" Paul..." I sighed as he twirled my hair around his right index finger.  
" mmm?" Was all he said.  
We were laying on the couch at Paul's. Because we had fallen  
asleep there watching movies. I must say that it had been the best  
night of sleep I had in a while. Paul was so warm. I loved it.  
" Paul.. I have to bring my suitcases out to the porch." I was leaving  
LaPush today. Hell, I would do anything to stay but my mom was pretty  
non-nogciatable.  
" I'll help you." He replied. I smiled a half smile and stood up. Yet,  
I was quickly spun around and pulled on top of him. I looked into his  
eyes and swore I was going to melt. He put his lips on mine and it  
felt like time stood still. It felt like we were kissing for hours,  
yet, it had only been minutes. He sighed sadly and tilted my chin up  
with his index finger and thumb and said something that I will never  
forget.  
" Kayleen Thorton, I promise to never ever forget you. I will miss you  
every single day until I see your beautiful face again."  
He kissed my forehead.  
When I left LaPush that day, I glanced out the window with tears in my  
eyes and I swear I saw Paul mouth the words "I Love You." as I drove  
away.  
**XXXX END FLASHBACK XXXX**  
Soon after I left I realized that everything Paul had said to me that  
last day, was bullshit. He never called, texted, or even E-mailed. It  
was like to him, I never existed. I still kept in touch with Nikki  
but I wanted to talk to Paul. He never answered me. As I found out, he  
was too busy fucking my best friend. And honestly. I regret even being  
with him that summer. I hated him. He had no idea how much I hated  
him. If I treated him the way he treated me, he'd hate me too. By now  
my brain was starting to hurt. So I just decided that id apologize to  
Seth and tell him that I wasn't ready for a relationship.  
I was still struggling with the pill package but I finally got it open.  
I took a water from the old fridge and swallowed the two pills. They  
tasted funny, but I shrugged. Probably from being near the fire. I  
grabbed my phone and a sweatshirt and walked out the front door. When  
I did, I was greeted by the street lights flickering on. It made the  
street look even more eerie. I walked with my arms wrapped around  
each other.  
I was about 2 minutes away from the Blacks when I saw someone walking  
from the opposite direction. I got closer and realized that this  
person had no shirt on. It was Embry! Good old Embry. The responsible,  
shy one of the group. Well I guess you shouldn't call him shy but,  
reserved. Yea. That's a perfect word to describe Embry. He was under  
the in the middle of the street, glancing in my direction, so I walked  
up to him with a big smile on my face for two reasons. One: I missed  
him and two: he was hot and saved my life. Well I guess that's three  
but I don't really care.  
I walked into the illumined part of the street and Embry just gasped  
at me. And his eyes got wide and he dropped his shirt that he was  
holding. His eyes were grazing up and down me. It was pretty obvious  
that he was checking me out. I must say, he looked pretty good with  
his shirt off. His abs were perfectly shaped and I could tell from  
here that they were rock hard. Embry looked at me with a weird,  
adoring look, which kind of creped me out. A lot. About a minute  
passed and he just wouldn't stop staring! Then I heard something  
coming from the other end from the street. Then I realized what it  
was. A truck. Like moving van size. It had no headlights on and it was  
speeding right towards Embry. I screamed at him and pointed at it but  
he kept his eyes glued on me. I screamed in terror. In a matter of  
seconds, the truck collided with Embrys tall, muscular body. He went  
flying about 5 feet in the air then landed on the side of the road and  
then, slid down it about 10 feet. My head was spinning. I looked up at  
the person in the truck but, he was busy chugging a beer. After he  
was done he drove away. Not even realizing that he hit a person. I was  
in complete shock. Then it all came back to me. Embry!  
I ran over to grab his shirt then ripped it and tied it on his thighs,  
kind of like a trinket. He was bleeding. He was bleeding allot. He was  
going to die if he didn't get help and stop the bleeding soon. I examined  
him. His back was one big flesh wound due to him sliding on the rough  
ground, his left hip was shattered. I could see his bone sticking out  
of his left arm. I gagged. "Embry! Embry, honey! Wake up!" I said  
while holding his head in my lap. " Embry! Please wake up. Don't die on  
me please." My eyes were filling with tears. This was a young kid,  
with a whole life ahead of him. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.  
I whipped out my phone and dialed Jacobs number. Hoping everyone was  
still at his house. " Please pick up." I looked up at the sky and  
begged. "please pick up."  
" Hello?" Jacobs cheery voice said through the speaker.  
" Jacob. Jacob please help. Oh god Jake. Help." My voice was cracking  
and un-even.  
" Kayleen? What's wrong? Where are you?" He asked now worried.  
" I don't know. On the road." My head was spinning.  
" Kayleen what happened?" Jake was trying to get answers out of me.  
" Its Embry. He's bleeding. Oh god. He's bleeding and it won't stop!" I  
was screaming an crying while pressing my shirt on Embrys back.  
" What? Embry? What happened to Embry? He's bleeding? What do you mean?"  
I could now here people asking questions in the background.  
I was full out balling now.  
" I just saw him get hit by a truck." I whispered and started seeing  
black specks in my vision but I struggled to stay conscious.  
I dropped my phone and was now focused on Embry. I tied my sweatshirt  
around him and pressed on his wounds, tying to stop the red liquid from  
pouring out. I heard a car coming and hoped with all my being that it  
wasn't another drunk driver.  
" KAYLEEN!" I heard Multiple people scream.  
" Oh my god. Oh my god." Is all Jake kept repeating. Emily showed up  
next to me with a first aid kit but she soon realized that what she had  
wasn't nearly enough. I was just crouched in front of Embrys mangled  
body. I wanted to get up. I needed to get far away. I was scared. I  
couldn't move. It's like I was nailed to the spot. Then Sam came over to  
me and picked me up, putting me on a car.  
" Kayleen?" I heard him say but I just sat in the back of Seths truck  
in shock. Embrys dead. What If Embrys dead.  
I just started crying. I just saw one of my best friends get hit by a  
truck. And he expected me to talk? What is he? Crazy?  
" Sam!" Emily's said quickly.  
He disappeared and I was left alone, curled up in the back of a pick  
up truck. I felt the truck go down, due to some one sitting. I didn't  
bother to look up. I could care less about who it was. Just then I was  
pulled into a hug. With that, I knew exactly who it was. I looked up.  
" Kayleen," He spoke softly. " What happened?" he was probably the only  
person I would tell.  
" Embry was in the middle of the street staring at me and then the  
truck came and he wouldn't move, he just kept staring at me! And then I  
saw the truck smash into him. The guy in the truck looked at me, drank  
a beer, and drove away." I was so angry. I was personally going to  
make sure that guy went to jail. He can go to hell. I balled my hands  
into fists and sobbed into Paul's shirt.  
" Shhhhh. It's okay. Embry will be fine. I promise." He smiled and  
looked down at me. I remembered the last time he said that to me. He  
lied. I pushed him away and moved to the other side of the truck. He  
was about to follow but Sam said that they needed help bring Embry  
back to his house. I sighed and walked over to the people crowding  
over Embry. I shivered when they picked him up and saw the blood  
dripping. I was only in a cami because my shirt and sweatshirt were on  
Embrys wounds. It was freezing out here. I went to go and pick up my  
phone and walk back to the house when someone grabbed my shoulder. I  
turned to see Jake. I lost it when I saw the pain in his eyes. I  
hugged him and he pretty much squished me. He was like a giant teddy  
bear. He always had been like a big brother I never had, since I was  
an only child.  
He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both were  
sobbing. When we finally stopped, Jacob agreed to give me a piggy back  
ride back to my house. I held on with all I could but it wasn't enough.  
I was too weak, and kept sliding off. I apologized and he just smiled  
and picked me up bridal style as I snuggled into his warm chest. But I  
knew I couldn't fall asleep until I made sure Embry was okay. When we  
arrived to the house. I didn't recognize Embry with all his bandages. I  
sat next to him and sighed. His body was covered with a thin sheet of  
sweat.  
" I wouldnt bother him for a while. We had to re-brake his bones to  
reset them." I looked up to see Sam with a sad look in his eyes. "  
Paul told me what happened." I nodded. I don't know why I felt drawn to  
Embry like this. I just felt like it was my job to make sure he was  
okay and recovered.  
" Kayleen honey." Emily said from the kitchen.  
" Yes?" I spike finally.  
" Did you take these pills?" She asked while holding the package that  
I opened earlier.  
" Yea why?" I asked.  
Her eyes went wide and she rushed over to me. And put a hand to my head.  
" Kayleen! Those were Ambien!" She came back with a stack of ice packs.  
" You're going to fall asleep, for a while." She looked worried. When  
your asleep your temperature is going to drop because you basically  
have overdosed on it." She glued her eyes on Sam and then looked  
around the room. Her eyes then lit up. She whispered something to Sam,  
then looked back at me.  
" We are going to put in in the room with Embry, honey. Are you okay  
with that?" She asked with pleading eyes.  
No! That's not good! He's creepy! "Yea sure..." I said while getting up  
to change into sleeping clothes. My eyes were already drooping. I  
needed something to stay cool in, but not let the teenage boy I'd be  
spending the night with see a n y t h i n g .  
I groggily put on yoga caprees and a cami. Paul and Jared came in with  
Embry and put him in the bed and wiggled their eye brows. " G...G..go  
away you t..t..two." I gave them death looks. I was already freezing.  
They walked out and Emily came in.  
" Kayleen, you don't have to worry. He's not going to hurt you." She  
gave me a concerned look.  
" I know Em, but I'm just not that syked to be sharing a bed with a  
teenage boy!" I yawned.  
She sighed as Embry turned to face us. He was very good looking. His  
face was so peaceful. Before I knew it, Emily had guided me into the  
queen size bed. I sighed in defeat and pulled the covers over me,  
realizing how cold I actually was. Emily smiled and walked out. I  
quickly fell asleep.  
A couple hours later( I think. This room had blackout shades and  
curtains.) I woke up and looked up at the ceiling. Good thing Embry  
wasn't awake. Then it would be very awkward. I don't know how long it  
was but eventually I relaxed a little bit again. Then I tensed when he  
put his arm around me. That's when I knew he was awake. I tried to push  
him away but he was cemented to me.  
" Embry I know your awake. Get your arm off me." he didn't budge.  
" Embry. I'm warning you. Get your arm off me!" I half begged and  
demanded. He smiled and sat up.  
" Hey there." he smiled. " I didn't know you liked me this much." He  
said while raising his eyebrows.  
" For your information, I was forced to be in here because I was  
drugged." I said angrily. His face fell then turned to worry.  
" What? Who drugged you?" He was ripping his bandages off.  
" Embry! Calm down! I took the wrong pills! I drugged myself." Wow  
that sounds worse then it seems.  
" Put your bandages back -" I gasped. His cuts. His gashes. Were  
gone. They has disappeared. I slapped my hand over my mouth and pointed  
at his back with the other. " You..your...your back! How? How did that  
heal...so fast..." I stuttered. That's impossible. That can't  
happen. He got his by a truck and he could already move. He had no  
open cuts. You wouldn't even be able to tell that he got hit by a truck  
earlier. He look exactly like he did before he got hit.  
" Kayleen? Kayleen! Hello?" he was waving his hand in Front of my face.  
" Look at me!" He grabbed my shoulders with his giant hot hands. I  
pushed them off me and looked at the clock. 9:30A.M.  
9:30! Its tomorrow?  
He chuckled and looked at my shocked face. I moved backwards and fell  
off the bed. I rubbed the back of my head. This was a dream. Embry was  
still in critical condition. I was still sleeping. This was the drugs.  
I tried to get up. But someone was already pulling me up from behind.  
Embry had a worried look on his face.  
" I didn't fall off a cliff Embry. I'm fine." I growled. A wave of  
sadness washed over his tan face.  
" Go put on a shirt on. I'll see you down stairs." I pointed to a pile  
of his clean clothes. He smiled and started toward the pile. I walked out of the room and could hear Emily talking on the phone, sobbing. Then I heard the click off the phone being hung up and Emily started crying. Oh no. Something's wrong. Someone's hurt. I thought of the worse immediately. I raced down the stairs and into the living room area. What if its Sam. I thought and started to panic. I found her there, crying, on the couch.  
" Emily! Emily What's wrong?" Then I realized that my panic wasn't helping so I tried to calm myself down. " Em, what happened? who was that on the phone?" I sounded slightly better. " That was the police department of Juneau, Alaska." She sat up and looked at me with sadness and horror in her eyes. "Your mothers been missing for 2 days."

Apparently, I couldn't even think of the worst.


End file.
